


blackbird fly | Frank x reader

by iguessweredoingthis



Series: Bad Bunny Man [1]
Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Bad Dreams, Multi, bad bunny man is the best, blackbird singing in the dead of night, frank probably has some trauma, general audiences tho, lmao is this even a joke anymore, might write a bunch more, simp for frank, sing to sleep, why is this a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessweredoingthis/pseuds/iguessweredoingthis
Summary: Frank has bad dreams :(X Any gender reader :)
Relationships: Frank/Reader, Frank/Reader (Subway Surfers)
Series: Bad Bunny Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	blackbird fly | Frank x reader

Frank jerks up from the bed. He slides away and starts pacing, checking the time obsessively. Pacing, pacing, pacing.

“Frank?” You whisper, half roused from his movements. Frank jerks around to look at you. “What?” His voice is cold, like the first shock of frost.

“What’s wrong?” You get out of bed and move to his side hesitantly. He stares down at you. You know that expression, even if you don’t really know the man behind it. He’s shutting off again. He’s blocking things out. He’s turning back into a husk. A shell. Just a man, a murderer, in a bunny mask. Not a human. Not your Frank.

“Frankie,” you breathe. His gaze flickers and he looks away, but covers that up quickly by moving to the window and scanning below. “What?”

“Come back to bed.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t.” He runs his hands through his hair and strides across the room, checks the hall. He closes the door, turns back. Picks up his briefcase, and you wonder for the hundredth time what’s in it, but he puts it down just as quickly and checks the closet. Under the bed. The window again.

“Frank,” you say.

“What?”

“What happened?”

He pauses to look at you again. “Dream,” is all he says.

“Oh, honey... a bad dream?”

“Mmh,” he confirms. He runs his hands through his hair again and plucks his mask from the desk. You halt his forearm gently as he moves to put it on.

“Wait, Frankie...”

“What?”

“Don’t go. Just stay a little longer.”

He doesn’t look at you. “I have to wo-“

“I know you don’t. You told me last night you were free until tomorrow - this afternoon.”

“I need to go.”

“You should stay.”

He gives you a look but sinks to sit back on your bed. You sit next to him and delicately take the mask from him, set it on the side table.

“Please, Frank. Just stay. You don’t need to worry about work right now.”

He sighs and closes his eyes. Lies back above the blankets. You lie on his chest, and you feel like you’re grounding him from flying away. “Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“A very bad dream?”

“I don’t remember.” He exhales sharply through his nose and pets your hair gently.

“Let me take your mind off it.”

His eyes snap open, his interest peaked. He watches you very closely and his eyes are dark as he tilts his head a little. His tongue darts out to moisten his lips.

You laugh. “Not like that, Frankie.”

His eyes slide closed again. “Hmm... how, then?”

“If you want... a song...”

He peeks out of one eye wearily. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you sing.”

“I’m not very good,” you say quickly and nervously.

“Well, you offered. Too late. Go on then. Sing to me, kitten.”

You clear your throat softly and nervously. His hand is still in your hair, scratching your scalp lazily. It feels good.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night...”

You can’t tell what his reaction is to your choice. He just sniffs a bit.

“Take these broken wings and learn to fly... All your life... You were only waiting for this moment to arise...”

You’re starting to regret ever offering, but you keep singing for him. For your boyfriend. You wonder vaguely if he minds that it’s a sad tune.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night... Take these sunken eyes and learn to see... All your life... You were only waiting for this moment to be free...”

The edge of his lips quirk up into a small smile. He never smiles. Well, he does, but not often. You feel a little strange, like you made him happy and you have power over him. It warms your chest. It’s a scary feeling.

“Blackbird fly, blackbird fly - into the light of a dark black night...”

His chest swells, moving your whole body up, and relaxes. A big sigh. You just notice the lines under his eyes. Maybe he has a lot of bad dreams.

“Blackbird fly, blackbird fly - into the light of a dark black night...“

His hand in your hair stills just behind your ears. His eyelids flutter a little bit, his chest moves, but he is still.

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night... Take these broken wings and learn to fly... All your life... You were only waiting for this moment to arise...”

He might be asleep.

“You were only waiting for this moment to arise... You were only waiting for this moment to arise...”

He’s definitely asleep, and exhaustion now tugs at you, too. You carefully lay your cheek back down on his chest. You can feel and hear his heartbeat, his blood rushing, his body living in the space below your body. The thrum of life.

It’s comforting to know you’re not alone in this universe.

**Author's Note:**

> mmm first fic for surfers so kudos and comments are HUGELY appreciated if you enjoyed. Or if you didn’t. Either way.


End file.
